Smutty Smut
by KlaraCorgi
Summary: i dont know but i aM LAUGhUNEg


You re walking along the shore of Hawaii on a private beach, with your one and only, Ryan. It still fascinates you that he picked you over many other girl, many of which are much prettier than you.

''Let s swim now'' He suggested. That s all the encouragement you needed to finally show off your brand new bikini. You pulled your shirt over your head to reveal a pink and white stripped push up bikini. You could feel Ryan s eyes lingering at your boobs and you smirked as you unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down, showing off your thong bikini.

''Get over here [y/n], you little tease'' He said with lust in his eyes. You walked slowly over to where he was standing, and he pulled you in by your hips and pressed his lips to yours. His tongue danced around waiting for you to allow entrance, and when you finally did, you didn t both fighting him for control, you just allowed him to explore every part of your mouth.

You moaned against him lips, and gave him enough confidence to start kissing down your neck, leaving love bites as he went. His hands moved from your hair and found there way to your back. His finger pulled at the tiny bow holding together your skimpy bikini top. He let it fall to the ground as he flicked a thumb over both your nipples, and they instantly got hard. His trail of kisses continued as he slowly worked his way down your body, and he stopped right before your bikini bottoms, and he used his teeth to slowly pulling them down until they rested at your feet. While you flung the bottoms away from you both, he pulled off his pants.

Your hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, silently begged him to take it off. He took the hint and took it off, and you grabbed his already hard cock through his briefs. You start to tease him, slowly rubbing up along his shaft, but never his whole length.

''Stop teasing, babe'' He grunted. You decided no games, and got down on your knees and pulled them off his legs. You looked into his eyes before licking his head. He groaned and bucked his hips toward you, hoping you d take the hint. Instead, you swirl your tongue in circles, still only on his head. Abruptly you take his whole length in your mouth, he moans loudly, as you bob your head up and down. You lightly trace a figure eight on his balls, and he moans loudly and you feel pre-cum in your mouth. He can t take it anymore and he holds the back of your head and starts to fuck your mouth roughly. Your gag reflex jumps in, but that only adds to his pleasure. Before you know it, he shoots he warm white liquids into you, and you swallow it all. He doesn t realize how much this turns you on, and you get wetter by the second.

He picks you up, and lays you down in the sand. Before you can react you feel his hot breath around your pussy, and his thumb is teasing your clit. He pushes one finger inside you, gently, letting you get used to the size and length. He plants kisses on your stomach and upper thighs, as he begins to pump into you faster and harder, and eventually adds another finger. As he enters a third finger, he curls his fingers just enough to brush your g-stop lightly, every time. You buck your hips towards his fingers, and he starts hitting your g-stop with every thrust of his fingers. You couldn t control any of the loud moans escaping your lips.

''Baby, I m so close'' He suddenly pulled out his fingers, and they were replaced with his tongue, but his thumb was still teasing your clit. He practically makes out with your pussy, and the moaning never stops.

''Oh-, oh- Ryan'' You moan, completely letting go, as your walls clench around his tongue and you arch your back. Heiko, get inside me. Now.

''What was that, [y/n]'' He purrs seductively into your ear.

''Get in me, please'' You say, barely letting it escape your lips, and it comes out, barely audible.

''Come again? Couldn t here you.'' He laughed, knowing it was him that made you this way.

''Ryan, get in my now, please.'' You practically yell.

''All you had to do was ask.'' He laughed once again, as he teased my entrance with his head, rubbing around, but never going in. You moan, all the while you are extremely fed up and buck your hips towards him, but like that would happen. He pushed you back down into the sand. Finally, he intertwines his fingers into yours, pulls them tightly above your head, and slams his hard cock into you. Your head pulls back and you attempt grab his hands tighter.

Tears form in your eyes as you get used to his size, but before you re completely adjusted, he slams into you once more. He thrusts faster and faster, and the pain turns into pleasure. You moan into his shoulder, and you re both close. He groans as he holds your tits in his hand, and he massaging them, both lovingly and eagerly. He kisses your nipple and gently nibbles on it.

''I'm. gonna. Cum'' You feel rising in your stomach, and you both come at the same time, not even attempting to suppress your screams. You clench around him, and he shots his liquids into you. He lies down, still in you, and you begin to cuddle.

''I love you, [y/n]'' He whispers in your ear, in a tone that sends involuntary shivers down your spine. You kiss him once again, and hope that s a good enough response.

What a good way to lose your virginity to someone who both loves you and can please you


End file.
